createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Feature Fridays
What is it? A weekly event where players get to show off (in a HUGE way) some aspect of their nation. The post gets stickied to the subreddit for a whole week. (And added to the list here) Here is the original explanation on suggestions of what you could do if you have volunteered. The List Here begins the Feature Fridays of Adratal (Some may be out of order near the end) * The Strait of Mestisys * The Arksoŋ Kingdom * The Dra-miri Revolution! * The Kissani Civil War * Èirich * The Rialtus Spring Festival * The Battle of Kangres Plain * The Exile of Sann Merne * The battle of Liebe * Carnival in Gherin Here begins the Feature Fridays of Dacrocix * Ttanon: Follower of Ideals * Interviews with Important Individuals: Raul Esqueda, Zarr'dor, and Vicente Real * Rebellion of Namaz Part 4 - The Gizla Polisi * Erus and the Paradise Program Here begins the Feature Fridays of Solos * Military History of Ebohesa * Ewwa History and Culture * A Description of Ewwalla * Hacresian Folk Religion * The Necropolis * Ebohesan Pottery * Triskaianism in Ebohesa * Magic and Magical Products Among the Keron * The Seven Scrolls of Vadam * The Sacred Harvest * A Tour of the Nameless Place * A Short History of Triskaia * A Quick Guide to Triskaian Astrology Here begins the Feature Fridays of Aeras * Albhalha Script * Draken Körner * Chronicles of Yarruk * Kraushusda Nacht Truce * The Rising of PRYU * The First Pact * A Complete History of Baratais * The Dolian Sea and Isles * A Tour of Tunguwon * The Glinting Desert: A Fremen Gold Rush * The End of the Blasphemer's War * Praise be to the Glorious Fydran Empire * The Beach Head * The Battle for Caerohmsa * The Creation Myth of the Tagka * The Great Invasion of Kenür Var * The Restless Generation * Final Bestiary Journal * A Meeting with the Deep Queen * Cielgard: A Journey to the Moon Here begins the Feature Fridays for Sector 5 * The Fauna of Tsukh * How the Ability to Fly has Affected Aquilan Culture * The History of the Noble House of Surbath * Arrival of the Century Cruise * The Desecration of Irim * b16-b16 RaceCore and Bebedede Solar Series * The Battle of Sollúnta City * Freaky Friday Horror Story Contest * Horror Story Contest Winner: Through the Spyglass * The Zharintu Evolution * Phylogenetic Tree of Tsukh * Attack on the Centauri Citadel Here begins the Feature Fridays of Whend * The Main Pantheon of the Kiana * Dreams of the Past * The Insylvan * The Dress of Ghjar: A Story Through Art * The Tekaarhii Creation Story * Ventaran Beasts and How To Hunt Them * Hanashim Creation Myth * A Trip Down South * Wanted: Noht Skalt * X'sseny'a in Underland * The Merchant Queen and I * Rediscovering the Rift * The Battle of the Sea-Chalk * The Underworld * Dead Before Mount Beder * The Seshari Royal Wedding *Rift Management *Communion 1 *The Man, The Myth, The Maradi *The Drum Tree Refinery *The Sirenic War *The Awhendgers:The Call of The Weaver *A Wedding of Snakes and Wolves Here begins the Feature Fridays of Aokoa * Moro Marine Fauna * With Us: A Musical Play * Overview of the Coven of Serrael * Adaptations of the Sea Boar * Alakoma: Politics and Economy * An Overview of Taratra * Comes the Fire, Comes the Smoke * Questions and Answers * A Pirate Witch, or Something Like it * Arms 3: This Revolution in Military Affairs * Bandit Armies of Yunsun Category:Shard Events